The Death of Dark Jumping Spider
by The-Dawn-Of-Darkness
Summary: Chapter 2 has been added to this. First is the origin the second leads into the actually story line. Hope your enjoy. Also if there is anything wrong in chapter two like spelling and stuff please inform me. I did spell check. Thanks to my sg mates also!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Characters and or places used from the City of Heroes game are not mine and fully belong to City of Heroes. Except Dark Jumping Spider and The Advocates of Fate.

The Origin of Dark Jumping Spider

By George

Only two more months till graduation and I'm out of this place. It felt as if the days were getting slower. The teachers chalk hit the board and I almost felt as if I would die. "Come on Steve one more minute man don't give out on me now," Michael said. I lifted my head off my desk and looked up rubbing my eyes.

" What did I miss?" I asked as I wiped the drool from my mouth.

"About a whole 40 minutes of notes," he said as he passed his notebook to me.

Before my pencil could even touch my notebook the bell rang. " Mike let me borrow the notes please. I'll pay you back some how," I said as I began to pack up my stuff.

"Fine but bring it by my place later today," He said.

I nodded and smiled as I put my books in my bookbag and threw it over my shoulders. The class rushed out the doorway as if the school was on fire. I checked my watch as I made my way out into the hall. " Damn I gotta hurry," I said as I rushed out of the door way. Today was the day my dad unveiled his new invention. With this the long bow would finally recognize him as a scientist. As I made my way to his lab I felt a slight tug on my back pack. I turn around to be faced with a man in a orange vest and a red bandana around his mouth.

"Give me the back pack kid," He said as he pulled a knife from his pocket. As soon as I saw it I froze. I slowly slipped it off and began to hand it to him. He quickly reached for it and before I knew it he was knocked aside like a paperwieght. Before I know it a man in a silver helmet stood before me. Wearing a red, white and blue costume.

"Are you ok son?" He said as he caught the backpack in his hand with a smile.

"Wow Statesman," I said as he handed it to me.

" Have a good day Citizen!" He smiled and took off.

" Hey wait! Oh never mind I'm already late," I took off running into the lab. I flashed an ID card my dad gave me and put it back into my wallet. I made my way into my dad's lab to see two metal cambers hooked up to a computer console.

" Hey dad is it all ready?" I asked as I ran up to him. He smiled as put on his goggles.

"The first human test begins today. Lets get started shall we," My father walked into a door and I followed. A long bow member walked into one of the cambers and it quickly shut. My father took out a small remote and opened its metal casing to reveal a big red button.

"Dad what is this thing gonna do?" I said.

"Well I been studying a way to copy the attributes and abilities of other things into people," he said with a smile.

"Oh wow cool! What are you using for that long bow?" I said in amazement.

" A Salticus scenicus or a Zebra spider which is a common household Jumping Spider. They are mainly found in Britain and Europe, " He said.

" Oh that's cool! Lets see how this thing works!" I said. My father smirked as he pressed the button. The machine began to glow a bright light. My father watched in amazement.

" Come on Come on." He repeated as the machine flared light that was so bright it forced me to hold up my hand to block out the light. The buttons on the computer began to flash red and it let out a siren that blared throughout the whole building. " No! Get down Steven!" My dad yelled as he tried to hit the emergency shut off on the wall. " Damn it's jammed!"

"What?" I yelled back as a beam of energy shot out from the machine and quickly smashed through the glass hitting me in the chest. It sent me flying into the wall behind me. I laid there looking up as the beams shot through the glass at an even more rapid rate. My father crawled to me quickly.

"Steven! Steven! Somebody help me!" He yelled as I could see the room begin to fade before my eyes.

"This is the ending of your old life and the beginning of your new life. Accept your fate," These words echoed throughout my head. I opened my eyes to see I was surrounded by darkness. Three people stood before me. One in an all black suit another wearing black and green outfit with of scarf of the same color around his neck. The other was a woman in the same color outfit. " Do you accept your fate? The one on the left said with the black and green scarf on.

"W..what do you mean?" I said.

"Hmm. Your fate will be made clear to you soon," He said as the 3 began to fade into the darkness. Before I knew it I was in a hospital bed hooked up to a bunch of machines. I slowly sat up looking around the room. A nurse walked into the room and looked upon me with amazement.

"He's awake he's awake!" She ran out the room saying. A doctor walked in moments later with a smile on his face shining a small light in my eyes moving it from side to side.

"How are you doing son?" The doctor said. " You've been asleep for 2 days," My eyes widened to that statement.

"You gotta be kidding me," I said.

"No I am not kidding you. Your father was very worried about you," The doctor said. I shook my head and stood up out of my bed. The nurses quickly rushed to my side telling me I should sit down.

" I'm fine I'm fine just give me what I need to sign myself out of here," I said as I walked through the nurses to a small wooden drawer and took out my clothes.

"I really think you should lay back down we still have to run a couple more tests," The doctor said.

"I'm fine," I said as I slipped on my pants. The doctor looked down and waved at the nurse to get the proper papers. I took off the hospital gown and put on my shirt. As I made my way to the lobby one of the nurses stopped me.

" Hey you sure you ok?" She said with a smile. I returned the smile as I looked up from the papers.

"Yeah I'm ok. My name's Steve By the way," I said.

" Oh I know I saw your chart," She said with a small giggle. "Well if you start to feel a bit under the weather give me a call," She took out a pin and wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I smiled as she turned and began to walk away.

"Wait what's your name!" I yelled.

"Tina," She yelled back as she rounded the corner. I smiled and looked at the paper before I slid it back into my pocket.

"Two days in the hospital and things are already looking up," I said as I finished the papers and walked out of the building. I quickly took a short cut through an alley as I could see it begin to get dark. A man in a orange jacket and red bandanna around his mouth came out from behind a dumpster. It was the same guy from the day of the accident. He pulled out a knife and held it in front of himself.

"What are you gonna do now kid. There's no Statesman here to protect you!" He said as he pushed the knife at me. The world around be began to feel like it had slowed. As the knife came toward me I moved out the way with ease. I quickly spun kicking the knife from his hand. Before the man could even react I sent a kick flying right into his stomach sending him flying to the dumpster.

"Whoa. How did I do that?" I held out my hands and looked at them. Before I knew it I could see a black liquid raise from my skin. It began to form around my clothes and my body. I tried my best to pull it off but nothing worked. I walked up to a puddle of water to see myself in a black suit with white eyes. I was amazed at what I saw. With the suit on I felt powerful and fast. I knew with this power I could get these low lives off the streets and do some good for Paragon City.


	2. Chapter 2

The Advocates of Fate

The fire crackled as the Hellions tied me to a barrel bomb with some chains. I shook my head trying to get my vision back. " So let me see you get out of this one," said one of the hellions. The hellions laughed as they ran from the building throwing torches around the letting the fire scatter. I quickly pushed forward and stood up. The fire had already melted the chains some so it allowed me to slip out of the them with ease. I quickly picked up the barrel and came crashing out the nearest window. I left the oil next to the fire chief.

" Make sure no other cars come through here!" I yelled. The fire chief nodded at me and ran to the rode. I took a deep breathe as I looked at the building. I charged my hand back and tossed the bomb up over the building. It landed in the pond behind the building and quickly exploded sending the water. " Now for the fire," I said. As I grabbed the fire extinguisher and strapped it to my back before I could even make it to the building the water came crashing down on the building putting out the flames quickly. I looked up in amazement as a man in black and white was behind the building holding his blade out as if he just slashed it. His blade quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke and he came floating down toward me.

" Wow you couldn't handle a fire? What kind of hero are you?" he said with a laugh.

" Well I was about to till you got in the way," I said a bit annoyed at his statement. The people began to crowd around us cheering and thanking us for putting out the fire. He smirked and jumped back flying off in the other direction. I turned and signed a couple autographs for some of the kids.

"Thank you thank you!" the kids yelled as I jumped away from the scene. I made my way into an alley and let my black suit seep back into the sweat glands. It's been almost 2 weeks since the accident and my dad has ran so many tests trying to figure out if I have had a reaction to the beam that hit me. It wasn't fun but it help put my dad's nerves on ease knowing I was ok. As I looked down at my watch the police radio blared in my pocket. I quickly put it to my ear and ran into a near by alley way.

"All cars available cars there has been a report of a robbery at the bank in kings row. Report there admittedly," It blared. I quickly put it back in my pocket and let the black suit engulf my body. " Well dad. Looks like you gotta wait a couple more minutes," I said as I jumped to the yellow line and made my way to kings. The police sirens blared as I made my way to the bank. From what I could see the bank entrance was surrounded with police. I quickly landed next to one of them.

"What do we got?" I said.

" Seems like the Arachnos have the bank held up. There was some else with them but we don't know exactly who," said the police chief as he turned to me.

" Alright I got this," I said as I jumped over the car blockade and ran toward the bank.

" Maybe you should wait for the long bow. I've seen young heroes like you get overwhelmed easy!" he yelled to me. I shook off the statement and ran in. As I walked into the building with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I slowly eased myself to the opening that led to the main lobby and peered in. Two guards at the opening next to the bank teller station and 5 hostages in the corner. I got down and crept slowly toward the doorway. Deep breath spider deep breath. I gave a thumbs up the hostages and quickly turned jumping over on of the desks. Before the Soldier could even aim his gun it was kicked from his grasp. I quickly spun kicking the him into wall. With one last kick to the chest the other soldier was out like a light. I quickly ran over to the hostages and untied them.

" Stay low and be quiet. I'm gonna handle the bad guys," I reassured them with another thumbs up and made my way to the vault. I could hear a distant pounding on the vault. I crept slowly toward the vault room and peered in. From what I could see there were 3 soldiers behind a man in the same kind of uniform. Only difference was there were 4 spider type legs coming from his back. The man quickly grasped the vault door and ripped it from its hinges. " Hey how bout you guys try making an account in the bank before making a withdraw?" I said as I ran into the room. The man quickly turned and threw the vault door at me. I jumped flipping forward dodging the vault door with ease landing before the 4 soldiers.

" You three get the money. This little man is mine," He said walking toward me.

" Well. The bigger they are," I said as I jumped at him sending a kick right at his helmet. He stood there as he was unaffected. Before I could jump away from him he grabbed a hold of my leg and tossed me into the wall as if I was a piece of paper. I laid there on all fours and I tried to shake off the blow. The soldier grabbed my head and smashed it into the wall. Lucky for me part of the suit shifted itself to the back of my head to absorb most of the blow. " What is this gonna do for you? Is the money really gonna make your bosses happy?" I asked as I tried to get out of his grasp.

"The Arachnos promised to reverse the effects!" He yelled.

"What are you talk…," I was frozen in my word as I saw a gruesome sight before me. When he removed his helmet all I could see was eight eyes staring back at me. There were no human features left on his face at all.

" Because of the longbow forcing me to test for a that scientist!" he yelled. A light went off in my head. I knew who this man was but as soon as I realized this I felt my body begin to go limp. The room began to fade slowly as the man slid his helmet back on. " Good night…Hero," He said. The room went dark slowly and I knew this might be it.

" Today your fate will be realized," a voice called out to me. "Wake up. Wake up It's not your time yet."

My eyes slowly opened and I could see myself still in the vault room. In the corner I could see a man in a black and green outfit tying up the three soldiers. " Well you gave us quite a scare there spider," I could hear a voice say. I looked to my left to see a man in black sun glasses leaning against the wall next to me.

"Huh," I said. A woman in the same colored outfit as the other two kneeled down next to me running a piece of tech that glowed green up and down my body.

"Well his vitals are back to normal," she said.

"Who are you people," I said as I rubbed my head.

" Well my good sir. That is a simple answer," The man in the black and green scarf said as stood up and walked toward me. " We are The Advocates of Fate." He said. " Hi! My name is Destiny," the woman in green and black said with a smile.

" My name is Darkest Blade. You may call me Darkest," The man leaning against the wall said.

" And I good sir? My name is Niko The Sickle," He said as he reached out toward me. I took his hand and stood up.

" Well I am Dark Jumping Spider," I said.

" We know who you are. We have been trying to reach you for sometime," said Niko. " We have some business to attend to. When you want to stop this solo heroing. Give us a call." A flash of light shot up from Niko blinding me quickly. As it died down I looked around to see I was in back in atlas. I looked in my hand to see a card with a symbol on it.

" The Advocates of Fate huh? Well this seems like its just going to add onto the fun of heroing," I said.


End file.
